White Roses
by ACDC4913
Summary: Lily finally agrees to go out with James..Both end up a little upset though, but try to ignore their feelings.


Lily stared at James Potter in utter disbelief. He just smiled hopefully, wondering why she always said no.  
  
"I thought by now you would have given up on me!" She chuckled a little, finding his attempt amusing. James scanned his living room quickly, looking for something, while Lily continued talking.  
  
"Plus, you lied to me to get me here! You said this was Severus's house!"  
  
"Yeah, and why would you go to his place, anyways?" He shook his head in disgust at the thought of Severus, and finally spotted what he was searching for.  
  
" Because he is such a very sweet person, unlike yourself." Running to the other side of the bright, colorful room, he snatched white roses out of a beautiful clear, crystal vase, and made his way back to Lily. Handing her the flowers, which were dripping water everywhere, James sighed.  
  
"Lily, I love you. Now please, please, PLEASE go out with me!" He begged, while she reluctantly took the roses.  
  
" Erm.uh, James? Aren't those your parents' flowers? Aren't they supposed to stay here?"  
  
"They wont mind, there are dozen's around the house. No one will notice. Now please, Lily, my sweet, beautiful Lily, agree to go out with me." Lily sighed heavily, and closed her gleaming, green eyes.  
  
" Well.I'm tired of you asking, so, uh-- f-fine.but only if you promise to leave others alone! No making fun of anyone, at all. OK?"  
  
"Yes, yes! Anything you say." A look of pure happiness and relief spread across James' face, even though he knew he would not be able to keep that promise. He reached out to embrace Lily, taking her by surprise. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she closed her eyes and sighed with content. Yes, she had always been attracted to James, but years ago, after first meeting him, she swore to herself that she would not give in and date him. The way he made fun of kind, innocent students like Severus angered her so much, but now he promised to not do things such as that anymore.  
After a moment, James leaned back, and studied Lily's face. She was so beautiful, and such a sweet, lovable girl.how could someone not fall in love with her? 'I'm so lucky', he thought merrily. Running a hand through his hair, he shifted uneasily, not knowing what to do next. 'Go for it,' He told himself. 'She likes you too, otherwise she wouldn't have said yes.' Blushing a slight pink, James lowered his mouth onto Lily's. After wrapping her arms around him once again, she stood up on her toes, so they were just about eye level.  
  
"Oh.o-oh wow. . ." Lily stuttered after the tender, gentle kiss ended.  
  
" Yeah," James agreed, then pulled her back into another kiss, this one more urgent and passionate, fully knowing that she would never do this if he hadn't made that promise earlier. Feeling a little bad, he considered telling her. 'Naw,' He said silently, and pushed the thought-and feeling-aside.  
  
" James...I...I dunno. Maybe this isn't right." Lily's voice was timid and quiet, but James could tell she probably wasn't going to do anything, so...  
  
" Whatever you say, Lily. I just want you to be happy." He said with an understanding smile and nod. He kissed her on the cheek quickly, and then suggested they go out for ice cream.  
  
"Sounds good!" She said enthusiastically, and reached for her small black purse, which was resting on the marble kitchen counter. James stopped Lily, smiling again.  
  
" My treat."  
  
"Oh, wow. That's ok, you don't have to..." She trailed off, blushing slightly. He insisted, but was still a little upset about her ending the kiss.  
Lily was so impressed with James. He promised to leave alone students when they returned to school, he was being so incredibly sweet, and he insisted on taking her out and paying for her. But she didn't exactly like the fact that he tricked her into coming over to his house. Writing her a letter, telling her that he wanted to hang out with her, signing it 'Severus'. She should have known by the wording, though - it did not sound like Severus at all. 


End file.
